Monitoring systems for the rotational velocity of the wheels are included in the standard equipment of modern vehicles equipped with wheels, particularly those for personal conveyance. Of these systems, ABS (antilock braking system) is the most well-known. The functional capability of these and other systems is a function of the precision of the detection of the rotational velocity of the wheel within each rotation. In order to detect the rotational velocity as sensitively as possible, a measurement device for detecting the rotational velocity is known from practice, which has a disk, which is toothed, for example, rotating with the particular wheel and a fixed sensor, held on the brake caliper of a disk brake, for example, which detects the teeth and the gaps of the toothed disk without contact. The number of teeth and tooth gaps detected by the sensor at a specific rotational velocity is a function of the diameter of the disk and the teeth and tooth gaps placed around the circumference of the disk. For reasons of corrosion and contamination, the teeth may not be implemented as especially fine. The overall space in the wheel disk, which is already restricted by housing the brake disk with the brake caliper, also does not allow a large diameter of the toothed disk. For these reasons, the desired sensitivity in the detection of the rotational velocity of a vehicle wheel may not be achieved using the known technology.
In addition, detection systems for the rotational velocity of a vehicle wheel, operating without contact and comprising a track of marks in the form of magnetic elements positioned on-a lateral flank of the tire of the vehicle wheel or on its wheel rim, which are moved past a stationary sensor of a measurement device when the vehicle wheel is rotated, are known from the patent literature (DE 196 20 581 A1; DE 198 53 696 A1). In this case, the magnetic elements are used exclusively to detect the rotational velocity of the vehicle wheel.